The Weeping Moon
by Shattering Desire
Summary: She never had a choice in the matter of her moving away to Japan, she didn't have a choice as where she going to live with seeing as she was going to move in with a cousin she never knew she had. **Reader/OC-x-Hibari K.**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **A New Life.

Tossing another piece of wood into the fire, I close it before any sparks had any chances of catching my clothes and grab the wet cloth beside me and begin cleaning off the soot that managed to get onto my arm. "I'll check on it in an hour," I said, swiping the sweat off my forehead with my forearm. Grabbing a few more piecing of wood, I place near the fire place. "Damn, I'm running out of wood."

Checking the time, I roll my eyes. "Guess I have to go to the Office tomorrow." I hated going to the Office, the people there treat me as if I don't belong at The Res. Yes, I live at a Reserve, but I prefer to call it the Res. like everyone else.

_'Hmph. I may look a little white, but I'm Native! Well, half Native, but that counts as being Native!'_ I nearly growl at the thought of those real white people calling me down for not being Native. _'Look at a Goddamn mirror, cock suckers.'_

XXXXXXXXX 

"WHAT?" I shouted, slamming my hands down onto the desk hard, making the _biggest_ whore on the Reserve flinch at the sudden movement. "What do you mean I'm getting kicked out? I was given that house by my Grandmother, you can't sell it!"

"Listen dear," I grinded my teeth _hard_. "You are far too young to be living on your own, so your go to live with a cousin in Japan."

"What are you talking about? I've been living on my own for three years, you guys didn't do shit besides bring food and wood **once** a month!" O exclaimed, getting more and more angry by the second. _'I can't believe this! And why Japan of all places?'_

"We were looking for some relatives you could live with, turns out there's only one.. _kinda_ willing to take you in."

"What about my house, then? If you even think about selling─"

"Of course n─"

"I WASN'T DONE TALKING, BITCH!" I snapped, I am _**done**_ being '_nice_'. "If you so make as lay a fucking finger on my house, **I'll slaughter you**. Got it, you damn bitch?"

Flinching, the red-haired woman stuttered. "It's only for four years, after that your free to come back."

Snorting, I cross my arms and glare at the woman. "Well, how am I getting to Japan, anyways? I don't have wings, so I can't just magically fly there.

"By plane, of course." Ms. Smith smiled, she was getting use to my rough behaviour. "We'll go to Prince George tomorrow morning, alright? So go pack up things you need."

XXXXXXXXX 

After the three hour drive to Prince George that I spent sleeping in the backseats, I spent the extra two hours reading **Night World ****2** as I waited for the Plane to Japan; it suddenly struck me that I didn't know I was going to be living with. Why do these things come to me at the last minute?

"Before I leave, do I get know who I'm gonna live with?" I asked, politely at the red-head I've always hated... now that I think about it, why did I hate her to begin with? She actually did a lot things for me... I'll apologize when I come back.

"Um, sure. His name is **Hibari Kyouya**."

* * *

It's been awhile since I've written anything in First Person.. so I'm probably rusty. :3

But, other than that, is it bad that I made the Main Character related to Kyo-chan? It was the first thing that popped into my head when I started writing this... hopefully it's not cliché. -_-;

Anyways, I haven't made a who specific pairing just yet.. though I am kinda thinking of making it a [**Renata Venitia**** -x- Hibari Kyouya**] for the hell of it. XD

But, I'll just leave it up to you guys; I'll make a POLL and see what pairing wins!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**: Arrival.

When I got off the Plane, I was suddenly struck with the most obvious thing I should've asked Ms. Smith.

How am I going to know who my cousin is?

"Fuck…." I swore underneath my breath, before looking around with an annoyed expression.

XXXXXX

After the plane from Canada landed, the few Perfects at the Airport kept a look out for a girl who resembled their Leader. After they couldn't, they began questioning the girls around the ages 13-16.

"Are you Venitia Renata?"

"Are you related to Hibari Kyouya?"

.. stuff like that.

But, after scaring a few girls, one of the Perfects were kicked _**hard**_ in the head, resulting; them falling forwards and kiss the floor.

"What the fuck do you bastards think you're doing, bugging those girls?"

"WHO DO YOU…" The other two Perfects turned around, about to beat the living shit out the crazy chick behind, when they saw a girl with the same messy, black hair and piercing dark blue eyes are their Leader's.

XXXXX

"Er.. do you happen to be Venitia Renata?" The hooligans questioned, their fear was a bit obvious.

You snorted. "So what if I am?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

... Well, this was too short, but whatever, I'm happy with the way it is. X3  
_  
Tsunayoshi Sawada (2)  
Hibari Kyouya (6)  
Gokudera Hayato (4)  
Yamamoto Takeshi (0)  
Ryohei Sasagawa (0)  
Xanxus (3)  
Belphegor (1)  
Squalo (2)  
Enma Kozato (1)  
Mukuro Rokudo (3)_


End file.
